In the recent years, the RFID system has played an important role in shipping and logistic applications. In general, the RFID system typically includes an integrated circuit and an RFID component connected to antennas of the integrated circuit. The RFID system also includes a read/write machine, which provides RF carrier wave to power the RFID component. Through the RF carrier wave, the read/write machine and the RFID component can exchanges data without physical contact.
During manufacturing of the RFID elements, various function tests must be performed thereon. However, currently available test systems are only suitable for integrated circuits on an uncut wafer, not being suitable for individual integrated circuit chips divided from the wafer. This is a practical disadvantage, as the current test system cannot avoid the risk of integrated circuit damage during the cutting process. In addition, the test systems are very expensive. Accordingly, a test module suitable for cut RFID chips and a method of the same are desirable.